Liar's Bunkum
by leslienicolewrites
Summary: Liar – one that tells lies. Bunkum – foolish talk. What happens when the perfect liar finds in suspects a man she could love and people she could consider as family?
1. Prologue

**STATS  
****Title:** Liar's Bunkum.  
**Author: **leslienicolewrites.  
**Rating: **M.  
**Entry Date: **January 23, 2007.  
**Word Count: **1,960.  
**- - - - - - - - - -**  
**DISCLAIMER  
**Nothing you recognize is mine. I don't even own a copy of the movie!  
**- - - - - - - - - -  
NOTE  
**I'm finally back in action. Now, with one story at time. Hope you enjoy this. It's pretty much my baby.

**- - - - - - - - - -**

**PROLOGUE **

It was a hot day in Honolulu, Hawaii, but that was just usual, especially at that time of the year. Unfortunately, that day was going from bad to worse to Adora Nott, an agent for the Federal Bureau of Investigation, the FBI. She was lying on a white beach chair by a pool, pretending to tan when she was actually keeping an eye on the property's back gates. A big delivery of stolen diamonds worth millions was supposed to come in on that afternoon and she had to be aware to alert the other agents.

For the past five months Adora had been undercover as a faithful secretary at Douglas Johnson's Hawaiian mansion. The FBI was trying to get him for stealing those diamonds and also for defrauding income taxes. On that day they were finally going to link Douglas Johnson, his money, and those accusations. And it didn't seem they would have much trouble to do so.

Adora could feel when someone walked up to her, coming from the mansion. She opened her eyes when Douglas himself crouched next to her, so their faces were in the same level, blocking the sun light that was hitting her. He took his time to admire his privileged view of Adora's body, even if she didn't think he had much to admire anyway. She was tall and slim, but not with as many curves as the girls on Playboy or Hustler. He took his sunglasses off, after taking hers, and threw them on a nearby table.

"Enjoying the sun, pumpkin?"

"I have to keep myself pretty for you," she smiled, knowing he would like her answer.

"You know me too well," he replied with a smile of his own as one of his hands slipped from Adora's hip to her breast before finally reaching up to her neck.

She smiled a sexy a grin, lying. It even seemed as though lying was all she ever did. She hated his touch and she hated the way he looked at her, as if she were just a toy to him, something to simply be admired and please him whenever he wanted. Frankly, she had had enough of it and felt like beating the crap out of him for making her sleep with him in a regular basis, but she couldn't. She couldn't risk the mission. _It's part of the job and you knew it when you accepted it_, she told herself.

"Do you want anything, Doug?" Adora asked, caressing his arm.

"No time for that now, pumpkin. I'm having a business meeting in a few minutes and I want you to be there. I told you I'd let you know all about my deals. There's no turning back; you're _mine_ now."

"I love the sound of that."

And Douglas Johnson just had no idea about how she meant it. Of course, the part of listening to him call her 'his' wasn't what she loved. What she really loved was the fact that she would know all about his deals. Actually, she already knew all about them, she just hadn't gotten enough evidence to charge him. She would love to see him be thrown in jail. And she also loved the thought of finally being able to get back to her usual life, her real life. That was the problem with going undercover. It was almost as if she had to put her life on hold for weeks or months. But that was probably the only thing she liked about it, the possibility of being someone else.

Adora offered him one of her brightest smiles, this one with a slight touch of genuine happiness in it. It was one of those smiles that made men think they have everything under control, when they actually have no idea about what's going to happen. And that was the point of that smile. Douglas shouldn't have a clue that the pool guy just a few feet away from them was also an agent or that the maid that had just brought their drinks was one as well. He really didn't have a clue. Not once had suspicion hit him.

In his mind, Douglas Johnson was untouchable. He sipped from his Martini and then kissed Adora, making her feel the taste of the drink. Usually, she would have liked it, she was known for holding her alcohol, but, on that situation, it wasn't half as pleasant.

"Be ready in twenty minutes. We'll meet in my office, pumpkin."

"Hopefully, business won't get you so... tired up," she smirked and played with one of his shirt's buttons.

He smiled and kissed her again. This time his hand wandered to the inner part of her thigh and caressed her crotch, as if to give her a hint of what he thought was going to happen later on. Most likely, he would be in one of the FBI offices going through hours of interrogations about all of his illegal business before being taken to a prison. Adora watched him go back to the house and then stood up. She slipped her beach dress on before walking up to the pool guy, actually a fellow agent. She pretended to complain about his work's quality, but she was actually telling him to get the team ready.

Douglas Johnson was going down that afternoon.

Fifteen minutes later, Adora was dressed in black, long, lean pants and a green, loose camisole shirt. Her fake, Barbie blonde hair was high in a ponytail almost on the top of her head and her face had just a little touch of makeup. She left the room she occupied in the house whenever she didn't spend the nights with Douglas and headed to his office. When she got there, he was waiting for her outside. He told her to lead the way and tapped her ass before she walked into the room. Around the rectangular table were sitting three men that seemed to have come straight from the shooting of a movie about the Italian or Russian mafia. All of them stood up when they noticed their arrival.

"Gentlemen, I'd like you to meet Cora Daniels, my personal assistant," Douglas introduced her using her alias, after all, calling her 'pumpkin' on that moment probably wouldn't sound appropriate. "Cora, these are Stefano D'Angelo, Ivan Valentin and Richard Simpson."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," she said with a straight face and professional tone as she shook hands with each man.

"Ah, Johnson, you are lucky to have such a beautiful thing with you," the man named Ivan Valentin said in his thick accent.

"Lucky indeed, my friend," the others agreed with him.

Stefano D'Angelo, Ivan Valentin and Richard Simpson weren't part of any mafia, even if they tried to pull the act. Richard Simpson was a corrupt detective, who happened to be in charge of the local investigations on Douglas' business, reason why the local police hadn't made much progress and also why the FBI hadn't requested their help. Ivan Valentin was a contact in Europe and the one who sold the stolen diamonds. Stefano D'Angelo was the accountant responsible for defrauding all the taxes and making the business seem legal.

Adora mentally thanked the fact that they all were talking clearly and loudly enough for the tape recorder to register their conversation with perfection. The only thing not perfect about it was the fact that the wires were around the edges of her panties and made it itchy. She tried to focus on what was being discussed, that was that they were expecting her to do after all – so was the FBI.

First, Simpson praised himself on keeping the local police distracted with enough issues for them to actually focus on Douglas' business. Second, Valentin talked about potential buyers for the diamonds in middle Europe, none of them really aware of the the merchandise's stolen condition. Then, D'Angelo talked about the modifications he had made with the last taxes.

"Why don't I get us something to drink?" Adora proposed when there was a pause in the conversation. She needed an excuse to leave the office and Douglas didn't keep his drinks there.

"That's a great idea, Cora. What would you gentlemen prefer?" he asked the men.

All of them wanted whisky on the rocks. Adora nodded and quickly left the room. She was pleased to find none of the security guards around, which probably meant her team had already prepared for action. She headed to the kitchen with hurried steps and met the other undercover agent there, pretending to make dinner. Adora informed her of the situation so she could contact the rest of the team on the two-way radio. Adora got a silver tray and placed the four glasses with whisky on it, then headed back to the office.

When she got there, she noticed two girls dressed in skimpy clothes and with heavy makeup on their faces. Probably the entertainment of the night. She told the women to go back to the guest rooms and wait there until they were called again. Complaining and cursing, they did what they were told. Adora entered the office once more. Her fake smile faded and it took her a moment to put it back in place. There, next to Valentin, stood a girl that didn't seem to be older than nineteen. The girl was dressed in tacky, raunchy clothes and looked scared, as though she didn't want to be there.

Adora placed the tray on the table so the men could get their drinks while trying to find a way to tell the other agents to back off. It was too impossible to have them invade the room without putting the girl's life in danger. She had never had an innocent die in the missions she was assigned as leader to and this sure as hell wouldn't be the first time it happened.

"Weren't two girls outside, Cora? I promised the gentlemen some fun to celebrate our successful business," Douglas asked, winking at her as he pulled the girl to his side, making her turn around herself.

Before Adora could reply, the three big windows of the room were broken and one agent entered through each one of them. Two more got there through the door, swinging it open. She tried to make a move to reach the girl, but Douglas was quicker and pulled his gun from inside his suit while wrapping an arm around the girl's shoulders, using her as a shield. When he put the gun to her head, she started crying. Adora pulled her own gun out and aimed straight to his head as the other agents surrendered the remaining three men.

"Please, help me," the girl cried out.

"You're a fucking fed?" he screamed the question to Adora.

"Yeah. Sorry to disappoint you, _pumpkin,_" she said the last word with disgust. She hated when he called her like that.

"Don't fuck with me, bitch! I'm gonna kill her!" he yelled and shook the girl for emphasis.

"Johnson, let the girl go! She has nothing to do with this!"

"Sorry to disappoint you, _pumpkin_, but you better tell to them to back off."

"Johnson, you are in no position to make demands! Let the girl go and sur..."

Adora was cut off when a gun was fired. The bullet hit Douglas' leg and he fell to the floor in pain. The girl fell with him, but somehow managed to get up. Panick was evident in her eyes and entire face, the eyeliner running down her cheeks because of the tears she had already cried. She motioned over to Adora. Another shot was heard and, when the girl finally fell in Adora's tensed arms, she was lifeless.


	2. The Mission

**STATS  
Title:** Liar's Bunkum.  
**Author: **leslienicolewrites.  
**Rating:** M.  
**Entry Date: **January 31, 2007.  
**Word Count:** 4,120.  
**- - - - - - - - - -  
DISCLAIMER**  
Nothing you recognize is mine. I don't even own a copy of the movie!  
**- - - - - - - - - -**  
**NOTE  
**Thanks for the nice reviews! Hope you enjoy it.

**- - - - - - - - - -**

**CHAPTER ONE – THE MISSION**

It was a hot day in Los Angeles, California, but that was just usual, especially at that time of the year. The streets were busy and crowded with noisy people, most of them in a hurry to go or get somewhere. Sitting around a table, outside a nice delicatessen, Adora Nott watched those people as she ate her lunch and pretended to read one of those Stephen King books. She had planned to use her lunch break to catch up on her reading, since they were always lonely events, but it was being hard on that day.

She tried to focus on the words in the book and managed to read a few of them before her mind wandered away. She was thinking of the events that had happened exactly a year before. It had been a week after the end of Douglas Johnson's case and the death of nineteen-year-old Marcia Diaz.

_The atmosphere at the FBI offices in Washington DC were as cold as if they were located in the middle of Alaska or the North Pole. Wearing faded jeans, sneakers and a t-shirt, Adora made her way to her boss' office. She walked inside without considering the secretary's requests not to do so. She opened the door to find agents Vyrgil Bilkins and Pierre Nott, her father, talking. Both looked surprised. They greeted her, but went silent as she took her badge and pulled her gun out, walking over to them. She threw them on Bilkins' table._

"_I'm out."_

"_What?" both men asked._

"_I quit. I'm leaving the agency."_

"_What are you talking about?" Bilkins questioned._

"_You can't leave! You're one of the best agents this place has ever had!" her father's voice was low, but she could tell how angry he was just by his tone. She had had years to get used to that and many other tones, each one of which showing how Pierre Nott felt: angry, disappointed, ashamed, and proud in rare occasions._

"_I can leave. And I will."_

"_You are not leaving!"_

"_And you are not gonna tell me what to do! I'm not a kid anymore," she yelled back at him. At this point Mr. Nott looked as if he was about to have a heart attack._

"_You can't leave. This was your dream, Adora."_

"_No. It has always been your dream, not mine, father," she answered back and turned to leave._

"_Si vous sortez cette porte vous ferez non plus long est ma fille!"_

_That statement made Adora stop dead in her tracks. She knew her father loved his job. That was probably the only thing he loved besides golfing. And that was also probably the only reason why he had some affection towards Adora, because she had followed in his footsteps, even if against her own will. She took a deep breath. She couldn't let him control her life anymore. And she wouldn't. It was about time she made her own decisions. Without turning around to look at him, she walked out of the office shutting the door behind her._

A year had passed already, but she could remember as if it all had happened yesterday. Adora and her father weren't on speaking terms. She had called him once after that, telling herself that maybe, just maybe, there was a chance that he actually loved her and would want to talk to her, but was too afraid of giving the first step. How wrong she was. As soon as he picked up the phone, he started yelling at her saying that she wasn't his daughter anymore and therefore should never call him again. So she did what he said and nowadays she didn't think much of it. Pierre Nott had made her give up of her biggest dream and passion in life. He couldn't blame her for trying to get them back, although it was already too late.

Even after a year, nobody seemed to actually know the exact reason why Adora had given up of her FBI badge. Some said that she had left because she had gotten tired of the job; it was becoming boring to her. Others said it was because she just wanted the agency to offer her more money for her comeback. She had been one of the best agents they had ever had, after all. No one thought she had left because she had never gotten over the death of Marcia Diaz, the girl that had fallen in her arms after being killed by Douglas Johnson.

The image of her lifeless eyes still haunted Adora's mind sometimes. It had been the first time an innocent had died in her missions and she couldn't deal with that fact. She had never planned for a first time to happen. She should have known that things like that couldn't be planned. Maybe she did, but it still was hard for her. She lost her confidence. She couldn't risk going undercover and let someone else die. She didn't want things to work like that for her, so she quit. She left and didn't look back.

Her ringing cell phone interrupted her thoughts and snapped her back to reality. It should be playing one of the standard ringtones, but instead she could listen to a sexy female voice saying 'Pick me up, baby. I'm available to you'. Obviously, one of her work mates at the gym thought it would be funny to change her ringtone. She took the small, green-lighted screen to her eye level and checked the caller id. It was one of those blocked phone numbers that didn't appear.

"Nott speaking."

"I see you haven't changed your greeting," the voice of Agent Vyrgil Bilkins said on the other side of the phone.

"Bilkins. Haven't heard from you in a while."

"I can say the same. How's California treating you?"

"Good enough. Is there any particular reason for this conversation or are you just wasting our time?"

"Another thing that hasn't changed, you always go straight to the point. I'm working in LA right now. Do you think we could meet?"

Adora didn't reply immediately. She could feel there was something up and, if she knew Bilkins, he wouldn't tell her what it was if he hadn't done that so far. That was an odd thing about him; it wasn't his style to be oh-so-secretive about things. Even though she wasn't a hundred percent sure of what she was getting herself into, she accepted to meet him somewhere. He told her where they should meet and quickly hung up, as if afraid that she would have changed her mind had they talked a minute more.

She finished her sandwich and walked back to the gym, not actually giving much thought to the call she had just received. Maybe Bilkins was calling her as an old friend that wanted to catch up on each other's lives. Yeah, right. The hours seemed to pass rather quickly on that afternoon and before she realized it, she stood outside a bar named Fiery Cosmo, a fancy and quite expensive place. It was eight o'clock on a Wednesday night, but the place seemed to be full given the number of cars in the parking lot.

When she stood by the entrance door, scanning the crowd with her greenish eyes, all heads turned to her. Most men there found her to be desirable, at the same time most women judged her as hateful. Her hair was back to its natural color, a shade almost black, falling down a few inches beside her shoulders with thick bangs that reached down to her nose. Her tan wasn't so noticeable anymore.

Her clothes were rather unfitting for a place like that. She wore black, leather hip huggers and a buttoned sequined top in green. She didn't exactly have the beauty type of a model contest winner, but she looked good enough to make everyone else think she was hot. Slowly moving her long legs, arms following in the same rhythm, Adora made her way through the place. As she walked, her hips swung slightly to the beat of the slow song being played. Finally, she reached a bartender and he asked her what she wanted.

"I'll start out with a Cosmo," she replied with a smile.

The bartender quickly made her drink and placed a glass with the pink liquid on the counter in front of her. When she motioned to pay, she noticed the bartender glance to a spot beyond her before saying it was on the house. Adora nodded, getting her drink, and turning around to see a handsome blonde man smiling at her from the far corner of the bar. He had a drink of his own and raised it as if to toast to her, who imitated his gesture. Before he could walk up to her though, a waiter appeared by her side and led her to Bilkins' table. She smiled at the stranger before following the waiter.

"How have you been, Adora?" Bilkins asked once they were left alone.

"It's almost nice of you to ask, Vyrgil, but I know you didn't make me come all the way here to talk about how life's treating us."

"I guess people are right when they say some things never change. You're still blunt."

"What can I say? I like to get things done."

"I need you in a mission."

"I'm not an agent anymore."

"I'm asking you to come back."

His voice betrayed him by showing how anxious he felt, even if it wasn't something most people would notice. But the lady with him wasn't exactly like most people. He looked straight at her and she held his gaze. She never looked away before the opponent. It was something she had learned while training dogs, but she used that with people as well. It was amazing how simply holding someone's gaze made them either respect or fear someone. She didn't mind being rude to Bilkins, he was already used to her attitude anyway. She sipped from her Cosmo, still not saying anything and not taking her eyes away from his either. Adora almost smiled when Bilkins couldn't take it anymore and quickly scanned the room before focusing on her again. She finally spoke.

"Go ahead. I'm listening."

"Some people have been hijacking trucks. The LAPD is in the case, but the FBI was called now that the truckers are threatening to take matters in their own hands. Millions worth in eletronic merchandise were already stolen. We have reason to suspect that street racers are doing it. The LAPD has someone undercover, Brian O'Connor. He's taken the alias Spilner. He's trying to approach Dominic Toretto, the king of street races here in Los Angeles. I'm sure you've heard of him already," Bilkins said with a cheeky smile.

Adora didn't smile back and didn't say anything. She just took the files that Bilkins put on the table and slipped over to her. She quickly read the labels on them. One was about the hijackings, the other about Officer O'Connor and the last one about Dominic Toretto. She got the first one and quickly read it, smiling when she reached the part that described just how the hijackers acted. They certainly had some style. Then she got Brian O'Connor's file and glanced at his information. There wasn't anything wrong with him, other than the lack of experience at undercover jobs, but that wasn't a problem. Every agent had to start somewhere.

"What's so wrong with him to make you come talk to me?"

"It's his first undercover job. I don't trust the kid."

"Ah, Bilkins, have a little faith in the man. I see he's older than I was when I first went undercover. He's twenty-four, I was only twenty."

"You were a natural. And we needed someone crazy and beautiful on the Fox case."

"I'll take that as a compliment," she smiled, "I don't think my ego's big enough yet."

Adora had been one of the youngest people ever accepted in the Federal Bureau of Investigation's program and to be sent undercover in a high-profile mission. Magnus Fox had been the biggest drug dealer in the better part of North America during the nineties. His past time: hiring hookers and killing them in the most painful ways.

Unfortunately, that was also the only way to get an agent in. It was a certainty of death to whoever got that case; no one saw many chances of the agent not end up getting killed. It was too risky and that was why the female agents didn't want to get the case. But they had already failed with a male agent, so they had to try it. Adora volunteered for the mission and surprised everyone when she wasn't among the killed prostitutes. Later, when he was arrested, Fox claimed he had fallen in love with her.

"Your mission would basically be to keep an eye on the boy."

"You want me to _baby-sit _him?"

"It doesn't sound half as exciting when you put it like that," he argued then paused. "Look, Adora, you're the only one I can call. You know I'd rather work selling shoes than working with any local PD, but I had no choice here."

"Let's humor you. If I took this, no one would know about me?"

"Not Brian, not the PD, not anyone other than me," Bilkins shook his head. "I know you're a good racer, you won't have a problem pretending it. You always liked the speed. You raced on tracks and even on the streets. I always knew it, but you were a good agent and never got caught, so I didn't tell anyone. Not even your father."

Adora's passion was racing cars. She had wanted to be a Nascar racer since she had watched that old _Herbie _movie when she was just a kid and saw how a girl got to race with the big guys. She had always been into dolls and stuff like that, but she had always loved cars as well. She liked the speed, the competition, and, most of all, the freedom. But, that was also everything her father hated. He had never encouraged her to pursue her dreams, he had made her follow in his footsteps and work for the government. Since then, she had only raced in her spare time.

Ever since she had moved to Los Angeles, about ten months before, she had been to the races a few times, though she only usually got into the small ones. She was training in the easy wins to race with the big boys later. She knew some people and had beaten quite a few others, gaining some respect and not being treated like a racer chaser as it had happened on the first time she had been to a race. Adora had heard a lot about Dominic Toretto and his team. She knew who they were and that Brian would have to be good if he was actually hoping to get into the in-crowd.

"I can assume you're gonna pay me," she said and he nodded. "If I take this, I'll need guns and possibly access to computers of the FBI. No badge though, I'm not coming back."

She asked if she could think about it, not giving any sign if she was going to accept it or not. She gave Bilkins a blank stare, knowing that he hated that kind of look. He liked people he could read, but if people could read Adora's thoughts through her face and eyes she wouldn't have been such a good agent. She had always been the perfect liar.

"How much time do you want?"

"How much time can I have?"

"Call me tomorrow," he threw a card to her as he stood up. "I have to go now."

"See ya 'round, Bilkins," she replied, waving at him.

Adora took her time to finish the drink she had bought. Not ten minutes passed before the handsome blonde man from earlier on appeared next to her. He introduced himself as Kevin Bishop, the owner of that bar and also of a casino in Las Vegas. Adora placed the files on the free chair next to her as Kevin took the one across from her. He offered her another drink and they started talking, getting to know each other better.

It was almost midnight when he invited Adora to go to his house. She said something about loving to swim and he had proceeded to tell her about having a swimming pool in his house. She took a moment to think about his invitation; Adora knew that Kevin was probably looking for a company for his night. She didn't really do one-night stands, but she hadn't slept with anyone in months. She deserved a night of fun. Finally, she accepted the hand he was holding out for her and allowed him to lead her out of the bar. She left the files in her car before getting into Kevin's rich boy red Mercedes Benz.

Kevin's house was actually a mansion, but she hadn't expected any less of him. They went into the place and Adora helped herself with more drinks as he got her a bathing suit. He said that the black bikini set belonged to his younger sister, who was currently in Europe trying to launch a modeling career or something like that. Adora quickly changed into it and they went to the swimming pool, which even had a small waterfall. It could be used as a movie set as glamurous as it was. She dove and he followed suit. The water wasn't even cold and it didn't take long before he kissed her and they got rid of the clothes they still had on.

Adora didn't know what time it was when she woke up the next morning. All she knew was that she still was at Kevin Bishop's house, in his bedroom, completely naked apart from the sheet covering her rear and hadn't given any thought to the mission Bilkins had talked to her about. She managed to sit up straight, feeling that a headache was on its way as she wrapped the sheet of Egyptian cotton around her body.

"Good morning, Adora," Kevin, wearing a navy blue bathrobe, walked towards her holding a silver tray with food on it. Probably breakfast.

"Hey. What time is it?"

"It's..." he placed the tray over her legs and then checked the expensive watch, a real Rolex, around his left wrist. "9:30."

"Crap. I'm late for work," she remarked, not really worried about it, as she took a bite from her toast.

"Do you have to leave?"

"I probably should, but I'm so calling in sick," she replied with a slight grin. "My boss is gonna kill me and then Bilkins is gonna bring me back to life and do the same, but in a more painful way. So, why hurry?"

"I like the way you think," he smiled. "I really enjoyed our night, you know?"

"We were good, weren't we? If it happens again we'll be able to consider each other friends with benefits... I'm not really looking for a serious relationship now."

"I'll have to say it again: I like the way you think. What do you want to do today?"

"I need to call my boss at the gym..."

"Which gym you said it was?"

"JTP Fitness Center," she replied, sipping from her juice. It was a very famous gym because of its famous clients, most of them being movie stars or air-headed socialites and supermodels. "Then I gotta call Bilkins. After that, I'm free. Why?"

"Maybe you'd like to spend the afternoon with me and a few friends in my yatch and then have dinner."

"Sounds like a quite nice idea."

"Great. I'll change while you make your calls. I'll tell the maid to get you something to wear. Any brand preference? Chanel, Dior?"

Adora just shook her head no before he kissed her. Well, it was a very nice and very enjoyable kiss, but there were none of those butterflies in the stomach or tingles or fireworks. Nada. Zero. As silly as that was, Adora was still looking for it. She was already twenty-five years old, almost twenty-six, and she had never felt any of that. Well, she had once thought she had felt that, but it had been just a stomachache.

She called her boss at the gym. He wasn't happy with her absence, but decided to let it slide just that time, which he said every time she called in saying she was sick or wouldn't be able to go there for whatever reason she could think of. Not that she did that so often. Most times she enjoyed going there to work. She didn't have to talk much, since the women that went there seemed to like making monologues and she dozed off pretending to listen to whatever they were saying. She decided she would call Bilkins later that night; she hadn't even finished reading the files anyway.

The day was great and sunny. Kevin's yatch was pretty much a floating mansion, that was actually the way she would describe it to anyone that asked her. His friends weren't as brainless as she had expected them to be, which was a lovely surprise. Then they had dinner at a fancy restaurant and it was eleven o'clock when Adora announced she had to leave. Kevin obliged and drove her to his bar so she could take her car, which was still there. It didn't take long before she saw herself inside her Pontiac Firehawk. The car was entirely painted in plain black with no designs. She was thinking about getting one pretty soon, but she didn't know what to paint on it. She wanted something that fit her and let others know about her too, and that was a hard thing to figure out.

Once in her house, she took a quick shower and ordered Chinese, which she ate while reading the files Bilkins had given to her. She turned the television on, without taking her eyes away from the files, and searched for something good to watch as she switched channels.

Cooking channel.

E! News Daily Live.

Female advice talk show.

Shopping channel.

"_You know how to chicky-race don't you?" _she recognized the line from one of her favorite movies, _Rebel Without A Cause_.

"_Yeah, it's all I ever do," _James Dean's character, Jim Stark, replied and paused.

"What's a chicky-race?" she delivered the following line with him and chuckled.

Adora decided to leave it there and then focused again on the pages before her. She didn't give a single thought that it was past midnight, which meant she should have called Bilkins already. If she accepted doing that favor to him, she would probably get to race. She would have to mingle with the racers, something she already did anyway. She would have to build a character, a new personality, one that didn't let people get too close. She had always managed to do that, but she was aware that, with so many things that she actually liked doing involved, it would be harder not to let her real self come to surface. Finally, she dialed a few numbers on her phone and waited for someone to answer.

"Agent Bilkins."

"It's Nott."

"Made up your mind yet?"

"Yeah. I'll do it. But with a few conditions."

"Ok. By the way, you're late. Your deadline was yesterday."

"Fuck off, Bilkins," she laughed. "I won't go to your headquarters and you won't come to my house. I'll need a fake profile if they decide to run a background check on me, but don't worry. I've got it covered. I'll probably need guns, just in case."

"Anything else?"

"Not for now. I just need the guns from you. The rest I can get with other people, out of the FBI or the LAPD," she told him. "Which guns can you send to me?"

"Which ones do you need?" he asked and she said a few ones to him. "I can get those. Just be sure not to do anything stupid."

"As if you didn't know me. Oh, Bilkins, don't tell Pierre under _any_ circumstance."

"Adora, your father hasn't been feeling very well lately," he confessed to her.

"I've tried to get him to talk to me, Bilkins, and he insisted that I wasn't his daughter anymore. He only liked me while he could control me."

"I just thought you'd like to know."

"Call me when you have my guns," was all she said before she hung up on him.


	3. The People

**STATS  
****Title:** Liar's Bunkum.  
**Author: **leslienicolewrites.  
**Rating: **M.  
**Entry Date:** February 20th, 2007.  
**Word Count: **4,562.  
- - - - - - - - - -  
**DISCLAIMER  
**Nothing you recognize is mine. I don't even own a copy of the movie!  
- - - - - - - - - -  
**NOTES  
**I absolutely apologize for the lateness in this chapter, really. And, still on the adjective, I absolutely love how I can reply to people on the reviews and how I don't need to type a lot of things that people most scroll over without even reading before jumping to the story itself. By the way, a big thanks to everyone that read or scanned through or just clicked this. And a bigger thanks to those that bothered to review. You are more than love; you are _lurve_!

- - - - - - - - - -

**CHAPTER TWO – THE PEOPLE**

Riley Carmichael had been Adora's best friend ever since seventh grade after they got their student counselor, who was 'an useless, self-centered prick that needed to get a life instead of molesting the students he was supposed to advise', fired after he harassed both girls. Actually, the two had been sent to his office because they had just had a fight in one of the school's halls. Riley had moved to California, after Adora and her spent the summer after graduation traveling around Europe, to attend UCLA's med school and now worked at a hospital a few days a week. She had been ecstatic with the news that Adora had finally decided to move to Los Angeles as well, even if they weren't going to live together. Adora told her about leaving the agency, her father and claimed that she needed to have her own space for a while, something that Riley thankfully understood.

The top five things that Riley most liked to do were:

5) Eating peanut butter and jelly sandwiches.

4) Hanging out with her friends.

3) Working as a doctor.

2) Having sex with guys.

1) Racing in her car – which she had named Dr. Lust.

She had never really been into Nascar or F1 racing, though she had been to quite a few of those races because Adora used to take her to check out all those cute guys. She had only started liking the races after she moved to LA and was taken to a _street_ race by one of her college friends. After going the first time, the impossible happened: she fell in love with it. Riley wasn't the kind of person that liked to do many things, she would just find a few activities she liked and stick to them. However, when she found something that she liked, she _really _liked it. She learned how to race and raised the money to buy her own car after using her friends' for many, many times. She was the proud owner of a peacock blue Toyota Celica with sky blue and ultra blue lightning bolts on both sides of it.

"Please, Riley! There _has _to be something wrong with it!" Adora tried to argue.

She was at her friend's house on that Friday morning, which Riley was taking as her day off. She trusted the blonde with her life and told her about the favor she was doing to Bilkins and the FBI. She was currently trying to convince her friend to take her beloved Celica to Dominic Toretto's garage, but the catch was: the car's condition had probably never been better. Adora knew that Dom's garage didn't usually do paint jobs, so she would need another excuse to go there.

"Why can't you harm _your own _car?"

"I'm not asking you to fry your engine! And I'll pay for whatever I do," she assured her friend, who didn't look convinced or about to give in. "And the guys are pretty hot. You've seen them at the races already."

"I know. However, the chances of any of them showing the slightest bit of interest in me are about the same as the chances of you winning the lottery. And _don't_ tell me how much that is. I hate your random statistics."

The funny thing about Riley was that she didn't see herself as pretty as she actually was. She had an oval-shaped face with wavy blonde hair that reached down to her mid-sized breasts. Her eyes were dark brown and her body had some curves, even if she didn't have the time to work out or follow any diets. She could have become a commercial model or actress, but she had turned down the invitation she had received while they spent that summer in Europe.

About twenty minutes later, Riley parked her Celica outside Toretto's Garage and got out of it. She wore a mini skirt that showed her nice legs and a tank top that hugged her breasts rather tightly. As soon as a scruffy-looking guy noticed her presence, he walked up to her. Adora watched as she parked her Firehawk on the other side of the street and then made her way to the garage as well. It was a quite hot day, so she wore one of her Daisy Duke jean shorts, a black spaghetti strap tank top saying 'Pretty Bitch' and flip flops. Her hair was loose and her face was half hidden by big maroon sunglasses with a small crystal star on one of its lenses, which she placed on the top of her head. A jeans bag was slung over her right shoulder.

She knew that the man looking under Riley's hood was Vincent Davidson. His dark hair was a mess and she guessed he hadn't shaved in days. Finally, she made it to where her friend was and stood next to her. Vince quickly glanced at her and didn't return the smile she offered him before going back to his work. She looked around and what actually got Adora's attention was a man with black hair brushed to the back and a strong jaw. He wore a blue and white flannel shirt over a black tank top that showed a piece of his chest and jeans pants. He had a golden chain around his neck and his eyes seemed to be green. Adora would easily pick the word 'hot' to describe Leon Perez if someone asked her to do that.

"Yo, that Firehawk outside yours?"

Someone asked and Adora turned around to see a skinnier and younger man than both Leon and Vince were. Jesse Michaels had a beanie on his head, but she could see some streaks of blondish hair coming out from it. He had been working with Leon under some car and now both of them were looking at her, though Leon's gaze was much more intense than Jesse's. She walked over to them with a straight face, her eyes locked to Leon's since his friend was looking to the brunette's car once more. She lazily leaned over the car they stood next to.

"Ya're gonna get your pretty clothes dirty if ya stay there."

Leon took his eyes from hers to look over to Nicolette Sanchez, or simply Letty, as Jesse and Riley did the same. They could see she wasn't happy with those two girls hanging around the garage and the guys. It was a good thing that Dom wasn't around to stare at them or else Letty would have hissed worse comments to the girls. Finally, Adora turned to face the pretty, short girl.

"I don't care," was all she said before glancing at her car and looking to Jesse with a proud smile. "Yep, the Pontiac's all mine."

"Nice. So, you don't like designs on your car or something like that?"

"I'm actually trying to figure out which design I want. I'm very picky about any and everything, so it's probably gonna take a while. Is any of the cars outside yours?" she asked and he nodded. "Let me guess then. You own the..." she took a good look at him and then at the four cars outside. "White Jetta."

"Yeah, that's right. How'd ya know?"

"Lucky guess. Besides, I've been to the races a few times before," she winked.

Jesse laughed and she looked at Leon as she heard him laugh as well. She smiled. She liked the sound of his laughter, but he suddenly stopped when he caught her staring. He smiled at her as well and they were like that for a few moments, as if unaware that things were still going on around them. They just looked at each other as if trying to see who would look away first.

"AJ, bitch," Riley called her name out and Adora turned to look at her friend. "I'm gonna pick up my car here tomorrow. Will you give me a ride or will you be busy?"

"Why don't you fly here on the broomstick Harry Potter gave you?"

Riley showed her the finger before turning back to Vince and saying that her friend would give her a ride to the garage, so he wouldn't have to take the car to her. Letty was still muttering insults to the two girls under the car she worked on. Adora pretended not to listen any of it, she didn't want to pick on a fight with Letty – even if the other woman had already picked on a fight with her and Riley.

"I'm Jesse, by the way. And this is Leon."

"Nice to meet you. And who's your friend?" Adora looked over to where Vince stood with Riley, as they seemed to be flirting.

"Vince."

"So AJ's short for what?" Leon asked, curiosity finally beating him.

"A crappy name you'll have to find out."

"AJ, let's go. I'm hungry," Riley called her out after writing down her phone number on a piece of paper and handing it to Vince.

"Coming, Riley. So, you guys know any good places to eat around here?"

"Yeah," Leon replied and proceeded to explain how to get to the café he was talking about. "Don't I get a thank you?" he then asked. By then, Jesse had already gone back to work on the car and Riley was once again engaged in a flirting conversation with Vince.

"Yeah, you do. Thanks," she patted his shoulder and then left with Riley.

Toretto's was a place with a pleasingly old-fashioned design to it with a few tables out in the front and sun umbrellas. It was a café and a store – a sort of market – located in a part of town named Echo Park. It wasn't the best neighborhood of the city, but it was still nice. It was probably a community, the type of place where kids would play outside on the streets or parks and old people would be found sitting on their front porches watching the movement as they read the newspaper or talked or knitted.

One of Dolly Parton's upbeat country songs were playing in full blast when Adora parked in front of Toretto's. Riley and her loved most kinds of music and country was a favorite, even if they had never lived in the south. They walked into the café and saw Mia Toretto reading something, occasionally making notes, while leaning on one side of the counter. The brunette beauty didn't notice the two women right away. Adora slipped her sunglasses to the top of her head and placed both of her hands on the front part of the counter with a smile on her face. Riley stood next to her.

"Hi there."

"Oh, hi! Sorry, I didn't see you," Mia quickly apologized. "What can I get ya?"

"Do you have tuna sandwiches?"

"Yeah, but I wouldn't eat those if I were you," she wrinkled her nose at the mere thought of eating them.

"I want a Caeser Salad, please," the blonde asked.

"Can I get turkey on wheat bread with crusts?" Adora asked.

"With crusts? Most people ask me to cut them."

"Guess I'm not like most people," she offered her hand. "Adora Jean Smith. It's a crappy name, so call me AJ. This is Riley Carmichael, who was lucky enough not to get a middle name".

"Mia Carla Toretto. Nice meeting you."

They shook hands for a moment before Mia occupied herself with the preparation of the turkey sandwich and the salad. Riley went to check the magazines and Adora looked around the place. There was an office at the back of the store, behind the counter. There was a seemingly large man there and she guessed him to be Dominic Toretto. He didn't look like 'all that' at the races and he didn't look like 'all that' there either. _Maybe it's the lighting_, she thought with a quiet chuckle.

A few moments later, Mia placed their orders on the counter and Riley took them to one of the tables out front, saying they were going to eat outside. Adora grabbed four bottles of water and joined her friend after paying for everything. They started eating while chatting as Mia went back to her reading. Some minutes later, they noticed another car park in front of Toretto's. It was a bright red truck from the store The Racer's Edge.

Brian O'Connor, or Spilner as he should be known around there, stepped out of it and walked inside the place. Adora knew he had been going there for a few weeks already, so it was no surprise to see that Mia already knew what he was going to get. The two friends couldn't help the smiles that crept on their lips as they listened to the little banter about the tuna. Even after being told once more that it was crappy, Brian got it.

Just as he took the first bite of it, they could hear cars approaching the café. It was pretty obvious that they were racing cars given the sound of the engines. Adora whispered to Riley her guess that it could only be the rest of the gang and Riley said she was right when four cars parked in front of the driveway. A maroon Nissan Silvia 240sx, a yellow Nissan Skyline with a warrior holding a sword on the side, a blue Nissan Maxima and a white Volkswagen Jetta.

The Skyline's driver was the one that got Adora's attention. Her eyes landed on him as soon as he stepped out of the car. Leon noticed her and quickly grinned at her before walking up to Vince's Maxima to talk about something that was wrong with it. Realizing that she was still holding the last piece of her sandwich in the air, she shoved it in her mouth and looked at the other drivers. Riley's attention was focused on Vince. Jesse seemed to know exactly what was wrong with the Maxima and also exactly what he was supposed to do to fix it, which made Adora conclude that he was the genius of the group.

She noticed the dirty look that Vince shot to the red truck and then to Brian. That look meant one thing: trouble. Riley seemed to notice that as well as she picked up the empty plates and took them back to the counter, briefly interrupting Mia's conversation with the undercover agent. Adora went to one of the aisles in the back looking for something sweet to eat, but not finding anything of her liking. Leon and Jesse walked over to the sunglasses in display close to where she was, but she didn't notice them quickly look at her before turning to watch Vince's every move with excitement, anticipating the fight that everyone already saw coming.

"Ah, he's _beautiful_!" said Jesse while putting sunglasses on.

"I like his hair cut," remarked Leon with a mouth full of whatever he ate.

"Honestly? You guys are cuter," Adora winked as she walked past them to leave.

Riley wasn't planning to leave without watching the show and stayed close to where the magazines were. Adora grabbed her two bottles of water and walked over to her car. She put the bottles on the hood and searched for her keys inside the purse. Everyone's attention went to Vince and Brian when the blonde man left the store and the other one suggested him to try Fat Burger from then on. Yeah, right. Like anyone would do that when Mia's sandwiches actually tasted good. Brian's claim that he liked the tuna there was what pushed Vince over the edge and he pushed the blonde man over the red truck. Brian took no time to swing back.

Adora watched their fight until Brian managed to be on top of Vince for a second time and continually punched the man. Both of them stopped for a moment, completely surprised when they felt cold water hit them. When Adora heard Mia start yelling in the café, she had decided to throw the water from her two bottles on the men and took that opportunity to grab Brian by his shirt and throw him away from Vince. Riley ran to Vince as Dom, Leon and Jesse started coming out of the place, probably wondering how a person that weighed about 120 pounds could lift a man Brian's size so easily, but Adora just managed that because of all the fight training she had received. Riley checked on Vince, who tried to get the blonde girl out of his way to attack Brian again.

"You okay?" Adora asked the blonde man as she helped him up.

"Yeah, thanks."

"Get over there, man!" Leon snapped at Vince, holding him back as Dom walked up to Brian and Adora.

Jesse stood nearby as Riley hurried over to Mia to ask for a first aid kit. Letty just watched everything from the store. She wished Vince would have punched the brunette bitch, but she knew he didn't hurt girls. Dom told Jesse to give him Brian's wallet, what he did, as Riley tried to convince Vince to let her clean his wounds. Leon was telling himself to watch his friend, trying to get his eyes to turn away from Adora, who had her profile turned to him so he could only see half of her face.

"Brian Earl Spilner. Sounds like a serial killer name; is that what you are?"

Adora openly laughed at Dom's questioning methods as she picked the plastic bottles from the asphalt. Maybe he believed in bluntness other than subtle hints. She then walked over to a trashcan in the café; she noticed the Letty woman scowl at her. Brian uselessly tried to defend himself before Dom told him to leave and never come back. Adora made her way out as the other men walked back inside, Riley with them. The bald man stood in her way, looking at her. She held his gaze with a blank stare. He spoke first, asking if the girls were friends with Spilner.

"No."

"So why'd ya help him?"

"I don't think I really helped _him_."

"They went to the garage today, Dom, and we recommended Mia's food when they asked where they could eat," Jesse explained, shyly.

"What are your names?" Dom then asked her.

"Ask Mia," she put the sunglasses back on her face. "I'll see you around".

She smiled at Leon before leaving the place, immediately cursing herself when she noticed she had done that. She wasn't supposed to be flirting with him. Riley quickly handed the first aid kit back to Mia and told Vince to put some ice where he had been hit before she got into the car as well. The song _I Can't Get No Satisfaction_ started playing at full blast as Adora sped off with everyone watching them.

"You can stop looking now, Leon," Letty told him with a scowl.

"I was just checking the car out."

"Yeah, _right_," Mia teased.

"What are their names?" Dom asked his sister.

"Adora Jean Smith and the blonde was Riley Carmichael."

Dom nodded at his sister and then looked over to Jesse, who immediately understood what that look meant and already knew what he was supposed to do with that piece of information about the girls and also with Brian Spilner's name. Background check.

"They seem cool. Especially Adora," Jesse said to no one in particular. He didn't think that the others would actually pay attention or be interested in the things he said if they didn't have anything to do with cars, engines and how to make their cars race better.

"She's just some skank," Letty replied. "Both of 'em".

Leon didn't say anything, but he agreed with Jesse. Actually, it had been Jesse the one to point her out in the garage. At first, Leon had thought that she was cute, but, when he got a good look at her, he realized that she was beautiful. She didn't have the beauty type of most of the chicks Leon usually hooked up with, they were just pretty faces with big tits. Adora had a different type of beauty. He didn't know how to explain it. She seemed to be an actual woman other than just some chaser trying to get into a good racer's bed. And it was obvious she could defend herself. He wondered how she had managed to push the Spilner dude from Vince as if he weighed the same as her.

And then that smile. Oh, man, what a smile. Her pink lips were extremely kissable in his opinion and he would have done that if he had a clue as to whether she was attracted to him or not. Sure, they had stared at each other back at the garage, but she could have been only holding his gaze. She gave no hint of what she felt and seemed to be a mystery; the kind of woman that could smile smiles like those with no effort and to everyone. Leon thought she was awesome. She turned him on and they hadn't even done anything. They had hardly exchanged two words.

"What do you guys wanna eat?" Mia's question interrupted his thoughts.

"How much do I owe you, Riley?" Adora asked as she dropped her friend off.

"Do you want just the price of the part you took away or should I add the costs of the psychological damage you've done?"

"Just the part will do. And I think Dr. Vince, the flirtologist, will take care of the psychological damage you mentioned."

Adora wrote a check to her friend and then invited her to go to the races on that night. Riley agreed to go, even knowing that they would have to keep their eyes on Brian O'Connor, after all that still was what Adora was supposed to do. They agreed on a time to go and then the brunette finally headed home.

She knew that Dominic Toretto would probably run a background check on her; she would if she were him. So she had gotten her computer geek friend, Troy McAllister, to lock all the files containing the surname Nott, so when Team Toretto looked her up they would only find results with her alias, Smith. Troy was a computer technician-slash-spare-time-scientist. She had given him the passwords to access restricted areas of the FBI files and she knew he had probably had a blast doing it. Troy was three years older than her and they had known each other since high school, when he was assigned as Adora's math tutor in her freshman year while he already was a senior. She was sure that he wouldn't tell anyone about it. The two got along really well and had always had a friendly banter going on. He was one of the few people that she actually trusted.

She was in her living room, watching as her cat played with the fake mice she had bought for it a few days before. Eggther, the cat, was completely black and had two big yellow eyes that even seemed to glow in the dark. She had gotten the cat on the same day she had arrived in Los Angeles, when she walked down a street and noticed a box lying there. She picked it up to find a black kitten that had been abandoned and decided to adopt it. She often said that cat was the only male she could trust other than Troy.

She turned her laptop on after purring the cat and accessed the new information on her. It said she had lived in San Francisco all her life until moving to Los Angeles a year before, after her father's death in a car accident. Her mother had died of cancer when she was seventeen and she had no living relatives in California. Then there were some speeding tickets, one year probation for invading government computer files and community hours for being caught having sex in public places. On _three_ different occasions.

She laughed at that last charge and got her phone. It was just the kind of thing Troy would do. She dialed Troy's cell phone number and it rang twice before he finally picked it up answering with his standard greeting for whenever she called him.

"I will_ not _fix your computer. _Again_."

"You _so _want to see me naked."

"I just thought I could give them something to think about, AJ. You've always had this naughty mind anyway."

"Says the man who dated Riley Carmichael, the sex freak, for almost an year."

"Hey, it's not my fault I'm a sex god! You'd understand too if you got to see me with no clothes on," he defended himself.

"Talk. No. More! I don't want any disturbing images in my head, ok? I'd like to keep my sanity."

"Like you ever had it. You have any plans for tonight?" he changed the subject.

"Yep, going to the races. Gotta get into the crowd. You?"

"I got a new girlfriend, Molly. And we're gonna get busy, you know? Sex night."

"Only seven days a week, right? And stop grossing me out."

"I'm not doing that!" he replied with indignation, but laughed anyway.

"I don't tell you how my sex life's going. I know you wouldn't like to hear it."

"Unless you've slept with Claudia Shiffer or Gisele Bündchen or even Pamela Anderson, you're absolutely right."

"You are a very sick, sick man, Troy."

"It's not just me, sweetie."

Then they changed the subject to Adora's fake profile. She thanked him for the job and he said it had been a pleasure, especially because he had gotten to go trough the files of some hot girls he had met during the past days when they hadn't talked. And he told her that someone had already gone over Adora's files. He had gladly managed to keep everything safe, though it hadn't been an easy task. She didn't know why, but she would bet her life that it had been Jesse who had made the background check. They hung up some time later.

Bilkins hadn't contacted her, not even to talk about the guns. He had sent someone from the FBI disguised as a mailman to deliver the guns to her. Adora didn't know why, but she had a feeling that the cops would make a little appearance at the races. And when she thought little, she didn't actually mean little.

She shrugged it off and decided to take a shower. A long one, just because she felt like it. If there was one thing she liked, it was the feeling of water running down her body no matter where she was – if under a hot shower or the cold rain. Water was water and she liked it. She wouldn't give much thought to clothes or makeup, those weren't her priorities and she didn't want to look like a racer chaser, so she would probably end up just picking the first set of clothes that appealed to her and were clean.

That reminded her that she had laundry to do. And it was a lot of laundry, since she hated doing such task and always ended up delaying it for as long as she possibly could, so she usually only did the laundry when she ran out of clean panties to wear.


	4. The Race

**STATS  
Title: **Liar's Bunkum.  
**Author:** leslienicolewrites.  
**Rating:** M.  
**Entry Date: **February 23, 2007.  
**Word Count: **4,550**.  
- - - - - - - - - -  
DISCLAIMER  
**Nothing you recognize is mine. I don't even own a copy of the movie!  
**- - - - - - - - - -  
NOTE  
**Hello there! I try to update frequently, but fan fiction is rarely ever top spot in my to-do lists. Sorry. But, I guess it's like that for everyone here given that is meant for _fun_. Thanks for hits and reviews. Replies go privately to the people that review. I love that. Any questions, suggestions, etc - just drop me a word. Bye!

**- - - - - - - - - -**

**CHAPTER THREE – THE RACE**

Adora had been to the racing scene of several places already thanks to her missions around the world. She had been to places like New York, Florida, Mexico and some in Europe as well; but she had to admit that the best place for a race was there, in Los Angeles. Riley totally agreed with her, even if she had never street raced anywhere but there. A Latin girl with toned skin named Helena, who had a last name too complicated for anyone to pronounce it, had been the one to take Riley to a street race for the first time and achieve the impossible: she had made Riley fall in love with it. Helena was two years younger than the girls and had met Riley when she started attending UCLA as well, though she had a different major. When Adora got to the city, the two became instant friends. Riley and her always tried to join Helena and her friends at the races.

Helena had an older brother named Hector, a funny guy with whom Adora got along really well. He was always asking her about the key to her heart, always jokingly flirting with her because she was the new girl in his sister's group of friends – even after an year. Adora and Riley were more mature than most of Helena's friends, so Hector enjoyed talking to them more than he did talking to the other girls – mostly racer chasers. He organized the big races and was a close friend of the Toretto Team. He had wanted to introduce Adora to the team after she had proved that she could race, but she always declined his offers. And she never went to their parties either, because she usually went clubbing with Riley, Helena and the girl's friends.

When they got to the races that night, a lot of people walked around and loud music played from mostly every car that was there. Many people asked if Adora planned on finally racing Toretto since she usually only got into the smaller races, wasting her talent – as Hector used to say. Riley had raced against Dom once or twice and lost. Some guys made moves on them, but all they got were smart ass comebacks to their uncreative and weak pickup lines.

Adora spotted a group of racer chasers that had never really liked her, noticing that she wore more clothes than all the seven of them together. Adora had a black pleated cotton drawstring miniskirt on and black, chunky buckle boots. Her capsleeve tee was lime green with the sentence 'I Have A One-Track Mind' in black. She had braided a few, thin streaks of her hair, which she had washed and was letting naturally dry now. Black eyeliner and lipgloss were all the makeup she had on her face. Riley wore leather hiphuggers and a strapless top.

"AJ! Riley! Good to see ya again," Helena said as she walked up to them.

"Hey, Lena. What's up?"

"The gang's over there," she referred to the people they always hung around with at the races. "Hector's talking to a blonde hottie that wants to race Dom tonight. Let's go, ya just _have _to check him out!"

The girl took Riley's hand before any could reply and Adora followed them to the place where the rest of the gang was just as Dominic Toretto and his team got to the place in the typical V-formation. Adora hadn't been to the races in a little more than a month, but she could see nothing had changed. Team Toretto still put up the same ol' same show for the people that went there to watch them. Helena pointed over to Hector and next to him was Brian O'Connor. Riley and her walked over to the recently arrived people, so as everyone else, leaving Adora alone. She leaned over a random vehicle and half watched the crowd.

She didn't actually understand why everyone liked Dom so much. If anyone asked her, she would call him a sort of Madonna of the racing world or something like that. She wasn't sure yet. Dom was a good racer that had a good car, a good team and his own garage. He had won every race since most of the people there could even remember, but that didn't explain the fascination in her opinion. He didn't look like the nicest or most charismatic person. And she couldn't understand why Dom was the only one of his team to ever race. She had asked Hector about it, but he hadn't given her an answer. He had said that why should the others risk losing if it was sure that Dom wouldn't?

Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt someone lean over the car, taking the spot next to her. Adora turned to see a pair of green eyes. The first thing she noticed was that those eyes were greener than hers. They were actually green and not like hers that seemed to be honey-colored most times. Those eyes were amazing and she felt like she could stay there, just looking into them, for the rest of the night. The second thing she noticed was that those eyes belonged to Leon Perez, who was looking back at her. Then, he smiled and she placed both of her hands on the hood of the car to avoid a fall. It had even felt like her knees had gotten suddenly weak.

"Why you're here alone?"

"Everyone else's too busy enjoying your friend's show."

She waved her head over to where Dom stood with two chasers in his arms. Letty already walking over to them with a murderous glint in her eyes. Leon didn't turn to look over there, he just kept looking at her. He was already used to Dom's acts; if there was something that Dom loved it was the attention he got at the races.

Leon was realizing that he liked looking at the woman next to him a lot already. She was so pretty. And those eyes... He was undecided about their color. Earlier on he would have said that they were green, but now they seemed to be honey. He wasn't sure about which color he liked more.

"I'd never seen ya 'round here before."

"I like to lay low."

"You race?"

"Yeah, but tonight I'm just watching. I'm giving my baby some rest."

"Where she at?"

"Oedipus is parked just a few feet over there," she replied pointing to the direction from which she had come from.

"Oedipus? Your car's a guy?"

"Yep. I thought it was too lesbian to make my baby be a girl when we do so many crazy things together. It's a kind of intimacy I'd rather not have with someone of the same sex as me," she replied with a wink.

Leon smiled at her and just then they heard Dominic say they were good to go.

"Ya comin' to the party later?" Leon asked.

"I'll think about it".

He smiled once more before he went back to his Skyline. Damn, he had a killer smile, that was for sure. As soon as he was out of earshot, Helena and Riley walked up to her with smiles on their faces and stated that Leon was all over her. Adora didn't say anything and gave them a look that meant they shouldn't insist – and they didn't. Getting looks from Adora was never a good thing. Helena then told her about the club her friends wanted to go to after the races and decided to ride with both girls to the races.

Soon everyone left and then gathered again where the races would happen. The drivers took no time to close the streets with their nice cars. Adora parked hers some feet after the finish line, what meant that the girls and her would be really close to whoever won. The race didn't take much time to end and Dom easily won. It was obvious that Brian was an amateur.

Just a few moments later, Leon announced the approach of cops. Riley, Helena and Adora got into her car and the Latin girl told her to follow Dom, but she decided to follow Brian instead. She _was_ supposed to keep an eye on him, not Dominic after all. Two police cars started chasing them and Adora turned on the first street as Brian followed to the next one. The cop chasing her crashed right into a mailbox.

"Turn on the next left. It's either that or an overnight," Helena said and Adora followed her advice. She had been living in Los Angeles for the past year, Helena had lived there her whole life. Granted, the Latin girl would know ways out and shortcuts better than anyone.

"My, my. Look who's behind us!" Riley exclaimed. Adora checked the rearview mirror to see a Supra behind her. It was Brian's car. "Wait! Is that...?"

"Dom Toretto? Why's he in the hottie's car?" Helena finished the question.

"Fuck! That's Tran and his gang," Adora said when she noticed the group of bikers surround Brian's car, ordering them to follow into an Asian restaurant.

"Park somewhere around. They'll probably need help. Dom's not on Tran's good side," Helena reminded them.

Most people knew that Dom Toretto and Johnny Tran didn't mix together even if they didn't know exactly why. Hector had told the girls to stay away from them as well several times already. It didn't occur to Helena why Johnny and his gang weren't following them too.

"What the _hell _was that?" Adora asked no one in particular when they all heard a loud noise followed by a wave of fire in the distance. Something had exploded and she had a guess of what that had been. NOS tanks.

The girls told her to start the car when the group of bikers sped past them. She drove back to the restaurant and saw as Dom and Brian walked outside. Adora sped up, going right in their direction. Riley laughed as Helena asked her to slow down. The two men sighed in relief when she stopped just two inches away from them instead of running over both as it had seemed to be what was going to happen.

"What the _fuck_ was that?" Dom yelled at her when she got out of the car. Helena and Riley, who still laughed hysterically, hopped out of the vehicle as well. "Are ya fucking crazy?"

"I like to think so. Do you two need a ride home?" she asked, innocently.

"What ya doing 'round here?"

"Runnin' from the cops, Dom. We saw when Johnny and his buddies got ya," Helena replied and the bald man recognized her as Hector's little sister.

Both men eyed the girls. By then Riley had finally managed to stop crying and leaned over the car. No one made a move or said anything so Adora motioned back to her car and the two girls followed her.

"Fine, if you'd rather walk back, I'm not gonna stop you."

"A ride would be nice," Dom finally said.

Adora smiled a bit and waved her head at the car. "Get in._ Don't _touch the radio."

Brian went on the backseat with the girls as Dom sat next to Adora. They were in complete silence, aside from the songs playing in the radio. They dropped Helena off at the club where her friends were expecting them. After that Brian was the first one to speak, when they already were on the way to Dom's house. He introduced himself and asked their names, since he hadn't gotten them yet.

Riley introduced herself and when Dom didn't say anything, Adora mentally thanked Troy. She had told him that she would take Riley with her to go to Dom's garage, so he had decided to do a fake profile to the blonde as well. Luckily, Riley Carmichael was a more common name than Adora and it had been easy to keep her real identity a secret. Not that he had changed much anyway. He had just changed Riley's school records to a high school in San Francisco instead of one in Washington DC.

"And you're Adora Jean Smith," Dom said and didn't get any reaction from the brunette. "I had my friend Jesse run a background check on you two," the bald man turned to look at her. "You have a different name. Is it French?"

"No. It's crappy," she stated as if that was a valid explanation.

The two in the backseat chuckled. They didn't talk again until Adora stopped in front of Dom's house and he hopped out of her car. She was asking Brian where she should drop him off when the bald man invited them inside for a beer. They accepted it and she told the three to go inside as she parked her car somewhere.

When Adora finally got to the door, she recognized Mia's voice telling someone to stop with whatever shit was going on. She quietly opened the door and then closed it. When she turned around she ended up colliding with someone. She then realized it was Jesse. He looked at her for a moment before smiling. She couldn't help but smile back at him. He seemed so sweet and something just told her that he could be a great friend. She suddenly felt a little more comfortable being there.

"AJ, what's up? I didn't see ya at the races."

"I like to lay low. Where's Riley?"

"Over there," he said and pointed to another side of the house.

Riley was standing next to Vince, who looked pissed off even with the beautiful blonde girl by his side. Leon was with them as well, gesturing as he spoke to the tattooed man. He didn't noticed Adora standing there, who guessed that the reason of Vince's moody face was the fact that Brian and Mia were nowhere around. The good thing was that Letty wasn't anywhere around either. She was probably with Dom, having sex somewhere.

"He better not do or say anything stupid to her."

"I dunno 'bout that. Anyways, ya play video games?"

"Not much, but I'm a quick learner. Lead me there!"

Jesse smiled and took her to the living room, where the television and the Playstation were. He stopped talking about the video games she could choose from when he saw two chasers using the Playstation, although they obviously had no idea of what they were supposed to do. Jesse shrugged as they approached the almost naked girls and asked them if Adora and him could play after them. Both girls turned around and looked up and down at Jesse. Then they looked at Adora the same way.

"Why don't you go fuck somewhere and leave us alone?" one of them said, causing both to laugh like idiots. Adora thought they looked like that dumb hyena from _Lion King_, except that the hyena should be smarter than the two combined.

"Get lost, _losers_!" the other one then added.

Jesse didn't say anything, but Adora could see that he had clearly been hurt by those girls' mean comments. For some reason, seeing the young man like that made her feel angrier than it should and she decided she had to teach those chasers to be a little more polite when they talked to them. She walked around the two girls sitting on the floor and stood in front of them, blocking their view of the television. They obviously weren't too happy with it and glared at the brunette, who snapped the controllers from their hands.

"Fuck off, bitch!" one said as they got mad and stood up.

"Why don't _you two _get lost before I lose my temper?"

"Just cuz ya got the team's engine freak it doesn't mean ya can walk 'round like ya own the place, whore! Ya're not Letty!" the girl almost yelled.

"_Thank God _I'm not," was all Adora said.

The girl got mad and tried to slap her. She grabbed the chaser's hand and pushed her aside, making her fall on the floor. Her friend quickly went to help her as Adora sat down in front of the television, apparently unaware that everyone at the party was looking at her. She looked at Jesse and asked him if he was gonna play or not. He just said a 'yeah' before he sat on the floor next to her.

Jesse talked a mile a minute about the games he had there and she tried to follow it as she could. For her surprise, she managed to understand everything he was saying and he picked one of the Grand Auto Theft versions. They played for some minutes, Jesse always giving her pointers and tips about the best places to hide from the cops and how many people she could beat the shit out of without dragging attention to her character.

"Whatcha playin'?"

Someone asked and they looked up to see Leon. He smiled to Adora, who let her eyes linger on his lips for a moment before she turned back to the television and shot someone in the head. Then the video game announced she had completed the level.

"Ya're not so bad," Jesse said.

Leon thought she wasn't bad _at all_. He hadn't seen her arrive because he had been too busy calming Vince down and convincing his friend not to go over to Brian and kick his ass – or have his ass kicked since the blondie could box – before Riley dragged him over to another part of the house. Leon had only noticed her there when she practically jumped on those blonde chasers because they had mocked Jesse. He had taken some time to work up the courage to go talk to her.

"I learn fast. And nice job with the background check thingy."

"You found out?"

"Dom told me," she shrugged. That was half of the truth.

"Yeah... It's just, something he asks me to do."

"So, you're the genius of the group?" she smiled and he seemed to blush.

"Nah... I just like... computers. And cars."

"Computers are awesome."

"Yeah. Did ya actually invade those goverment files?"

"I was bored and didn't think they'd get so mad just because I looked over some criminals. Or because I donated a hundred thousand miles to an orphanage," she shrugged it off. "I mean, the kids would sure make good use of them".

In reality, she hadn't invaded the FBI files since she had had access to them all along, but she had actually donated those miles while tracing for a suspect. Needless to say that her boss didn't seem to be quite pleased with her goodness of heart.

"I think ya've found yourself some competition, Jess," Leon said with a smile.

Adora looked up at him again. He was probably the most handsome man she had ever seen in her life. And she had seen a lot of men already. Frankly, she felt like standing up and jumping on him to kiss those lips and she didn't like that feeling. Well, she did, but at the same time she didn't because she knew she couldn't, she shouldn't do that.

"Looks like it, Lee" Jesse replied.

He liked that she could listen to him without thinking that he was a freak because he acted differently because of his ADD. She looked at him and realized that he was appreaciating all the attention that she was giving to him. Suddenly, Adora didn't feel so comfortable around him anymore because she started feeling bad for lying to him. And that had never happened before. Since her mother's death she had lied to everyone – her father, cops, her boss, everyone -, but had never felt that feeling of... guilt.

"I like cars too, but I'm not a big time mechanic. I'd love to design them, but it's too much for my little brain" she finally brought herself back to reality and managed to speak.

"Ya're kidding, right? If I can do it, anyone can" he threw his controller on the floor and stood up. "C'mon, I'll show ya some design ideas I have in my room and you'll see it's a piece of cake."

"I hope this isn't a trick to get me in your bed, Jesse," she remarked jokingly. "I'm better off as your friend, believe me, you wouldn't wanna date me".

"And here I was hoping to show ya my engine," he replied to her just as jokingly.

Adora just laughed and followed Jesse to his room in the basement. Leon almost sighed in relief. If she wasn't interested in Jesse that meant he probably had a chance with her. At least he hoped so. Leon hadn't been invited, but he decided to join the two. He was surprised to see how Jesse acted around that girl. Usually he was shy, even with the team, but around her he seemed to be more at ease. He noticed that Adora looked at the young man as if he was saying the most important thing in the world as Jesse went on and on about car parts, modifications and whatnot. Sometimes she would interrupt him to ask something and he would gladly reply. It was obvious that he was thrilled with the attention he was getting. On that moment, Leon realized that the team didn't give Jesse enough credit for all he did.

Some time later, Mia asked for Leon's help to kick the people out since the party was officially over. Adora took that as her cue to leave as well and Jesse still talked about her car as they walked upstairs. She told him he could drive her car sometime, all he had to do was ask. Jesse headed to his room as she asked about Riley's location to Mia, who didn't know where the blonde woman was. Adora called her friend's cell phone and had the disturbing impression that Riley was in the middle of a make out session to say the least, given that she was panting as she spoke, saying that she had gotten a ride home with someone. Adora didn't have the time to say goodbye to her friend as a ruffled male voice told her to get off the phone. The brunette smiled and then headed to her car. She heard someone following her and turned around to see Leon.

"Are you stalking me?" she asked with a small smile on her face.

"Nah. I just came to make sure ya'd get here safe."

"I think I could've managed myself."

"Humor me," was his simple reply for he was well aware that she didn't need help to protect herself.

They didn't talk as they closed the distance to her car in just some steps. She opened its door and motioned to go inside, but then stopped and stood up again to face Leon. She played with her car keys for a moment, trying to ignore the fact that she would probably regret what she was about to do later. Then, she told herself that she needed to approach the team and was just doing her job, not that she actually believed her own words. She blurted out the question before she decided not to.

"Leon, do you wanna go out with me some time?"

His green eyes widened in obvious surprise. That wasn't the reaction she had expected. Well, maybe it was, she hadn't thought about how he would react before asking him the question. He was caught off guard, after all not many girls asked the guys out, even if they were in the twenty-first century. He cleared his throat before smiling at her. Finally, she relaxed and smiled as well. He took a step towards her, what made them stand just a mere few inches from each other. They weren't touching, but they could feel each other's body heat as close as they were.

"I thought the guy was supposed to ask."

"At least you won't have to pay," she joked.

"And I'll be in very good company," he added.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"We have a date. Is tonight good for ya?"

"It's good. Do you want me to pick you up?" she smiled, teasing.

"I'd rather pick you up, if you don't mind," he said, his lips almost touching hers.

"Ok," Adora got a notepad and a pen that she always left in her car, scribbled something on one of the white pages and handed it to Leon. "Here's my address."

"I'll pick you up at eight."

"In that yellow Skyline?"

"What do ya have against it?" he asked with mocked offense.

"It's _yellow_. That's a horrible color for a car," she told him with a smile. "But I guess it's ok. The driver makes up for that."

"Oh, he does?" Leon took another step and now their bodies were finally touching.

"Yeah, he does," she replied and closed the gap between them.

But she didn't kiss him on the lips. She planted a soft, lingering kiss on the corner of his moth, barely touching his lips, and then softly pushed him away. He smiled a smile full of lust and frustration. She was a tease. He surprised her when he brought her face to his, one of his hands behind her neck and the other resting on her waist. He pressed his lips on hers, gently for a moment, before letting his tongue snake over Adora's sweet lips. She had a good taste. Actually, good wasn't enough to describe it.

Adora gladly allowed Leon's tongue into her mouth to deepen the kiss. He was such a good kisser. There was just something about that kiss. It seemed to be different from every other kiss she had had in her life. It seemed to be... better. As she thought that, a sirene seemed to go off in her mind. She was _not _supposed to be feeling attracted to Leon. As far as she knew he could very well be behind those heists or at least participating in them. It was supposed to be just a job. _It is just a job_, she mentally yelled to herself when they pulled away from the kiss, air already becoming an issue.

Leon looked at her, searching for... well, he wasn't really sure what he was searching for. She hadn't pushed him away, so he was already glad. He smiled at her. Adora smiled back, her face and eyes never showing how nervous she actually felt. It had been just a kiss. She was sure that even if Leon did go on that date he wouldn't give any importance to it. He would probably be taking chasers to his bed the next race he went to.

"See ya at eight, Adora," was what he finally said.

She smiled a genuine smile this time. So, he did know her name after all. She hadn't written it on the note she had given him. And no one had called her by her name. Everyone always used the usual 'AJ' or maybe 'Dory' in rare ccasions. He reluctantly took a step back and allowed her to get inside her car. He closed the door for her as she opened the window. She said a quick 'see ya' before driving away. Smile still on her face.


	5. The Date

**STATS  
Title: **Liar's Bunkum.  
**Author: **leslienicolewrites.  
**Rating: **M.  
**Entry Date: **March 02, 2007.  
**Word Count**: 3,646.  
- - - - - - - - - -  
**DISCLAIMER  
**Nothing you recognize is mine. I don't even own a copy of the movie!  
- - - - - - - - - -  
**NOTE**  
Hey again. Not anything new. Character pictures are in homepage. Hope you like the update. Thanks for hits and reviews, as usual.  
- - - - - - - - - -

**CHAPTER FOUR – THE DATE**

It was a little before lunch time when Adora parked in front of Riley's building. She guessed her friend had forgotten about picking her car up since there had been no sign of the blonde and she hadn't picked up the phone any of the six times that Adora had called. She left the car, walked inside greeting Willy, the doorman, and headed to take one of the elevators. She was always around, so Willy let her inside without problems – besides, she had a copy of the key, just like Riley had a copy of her place's key as well.

In just a few moments, she was unlocking the door and going inside her friend's place. The windows were closed and everything was silent, which meant her friend was still asleep. She headed to the blonde's room and smiled when she saw the body completely covered by the sheets. She loved waking Riley up because she always scared her friend, who then would spend the next hour cursing. It was pretty funny actually, at least to Adora.

"Rise and shine, peach!" the brunette yelled as she opened the curtains and let the sunlight invade the room.

"Humph..." the annoyed groan was the only answer she got.

"Did you forget about your poor little car? We gotta pick it up," she grabbed the tip of the sheet, ready to pull it off, as she spoke. "You'll even get to see the hot, oh my god! VINCE!"

Her eyes widened in surprise when she finally pulled the sheets away from the bed only to find out that the person sleeping underneath them wasn't her friend, but, instead, a very naked Vincent Davidson. She turned around as she mumbled an excuse, but not before she had been awarded with a very nice view of his ass. Riley ran to the room on that moment and walked up to her friend, already leading her outside.

"Adora Jean! What are you doing here?!"

"Your... car..." was all she managed to say before both women looked at each other and burst out laughing, which probably confused Vince. "You naughty girl! Hey, that's so not fair, I didn't win the lottery!"

"Whatever, stooge. Why are you here?"

"We're supposed to pick your car up before they close the garage, remember? They only work part time on Saturdays," she explained as they headed to the kitchen.

"Oh. That's right. I'll go get V ready and... what?" she asked when she noticed Adora's quirked eyebrow. Just then she realized that she had referred to him using only his initial. "Shut up. You're just jealous 'cause you ain't got none."

"I have a date tonight, wicked bitch of the West."

"Oh! Details! Gimme them!"

"Nah. Go get the naked man and maybe I'll tell you later. _If_ you're nice."

"Mean bitch!" Riley laughed as she headed back to her room and Adora waited.

Once they were downstairs, Adora asked Riley to go in her car, but Vince mumbled something with a slight scowl and took the blonde's arm, in a manner that was certainly gentler than his usual, and took her to his car. In a few minutes they were parking in front of DT and saw the guys were getting ready to close the place. Letty wasn't around, gladly. Jesse greeted Adora smiling, as he walked up to her and Vince went to get Riley's car out.

Adora could feel both Leon and Dom's eyes on her, though probably for different reasons, as she listened to Jesse talk about her car. He was taking a good look under the Firehawk's hood and was impressed with what he saw. Most of the original parts had been taken out and replaced with better ones, all to increase the speed and enhance the car's performance. The blonde man called it 'a work of art', which made Adora chuckle.

She saw Riley paying for the job with the check she had given her friend on the previous day. The blonde then got a call from the hospital where she worked a few days every week, one of the nurses had gotten sick and they wanted her to replace the absent woman. She decided she would just grab something to eat on the way there and left after hugging Adora and winking at Vince, mouthing the sentence 'call me' to him.

"How about a test drive, Jess?" Adora asked and saw the young man's face light up. However, his smile quickly faded when they heard Dominic cleaning his throat behind them. "You don't mind, do you, Dom? I mean, you're already closing anyway."

"Actually..." he started, but she cut him off. She didn't want to give him a chance to say that Jesse couldn't go. She couldn't explain it, but she had the feeling that the young man was always left out even if he was a part of the team.

"Great! We'll be back soon then. I promise I'll bring him back in just one piece. Bye!"

The brunette hurried Jesse into her car, on the driver's seat, and hopped in as well. They were driving off before Dom had a chance to protest about it. All the men were surprised with her action, after all, it wasn't everyday that they found someone that treated Dominic Toretto like that; especially being a woman, most women were usually throwing themselves at his feet. Leon and Vince quickly headed to their cars when Dom shot them an annoyed look, none of them saying anything about it.

Jesse quickly forgot about how Dom's mood would probably be when he got back as he started speeding up. The car was really smooth and nice. He was glad to announce that, with just a few modifications, it would be able to outrun everyone. Even Dom. He then asked Adora why she had never tried to race Dom with a car like that. She shrugged and said she didn't race for the fame or money anymore – she loved it for the freedom she could get, even if the feeling only lasted about ten seconds at time.

After that she changed the subject, always trying to focus the conversation on Jesse and the team. She had to remind herself that she was still supposed to do her job and she didn't want to talk about herself and lie even more. She almost laughed at that thought. Why had lying become an issue all the sudden? Her stomach made a funny noise and Jesse laughed, though he completely agreed with the thought that it was time to eat something. They picked a random restaurant and had a quick lunch.

"My treat," said Jesse, grabbing his wallet, when they checked the bill.

"Nuh uh, Jess. I'll pay my part. It's nice of you, but I have a date with Leon tonight and if I let you pay it will be like I went out with both of you."

"You have a _date_? With _Leon_?"

"Yep. Why the surprise?" she asked and saw him shrug. "You better tell me or I'll make you walk home, Jesse," she jokingly threatened him.

"It's that, I've known Leon for most of my life. He's my big brother. And he never, ever, dates. It's, like, his law or something. I've never seem him ask a girl out."

"He didn't. I asked him."

"No shit?" Jesse laughed.

"No shit."

Adora would have said something else, but Jesse's cell phone went off. It was Dom telling him to go back to the fort. They drove there and then Adora left to go back to her house. Some minutes after she had arrived there, Riley called her to get the details about the date she was having that night and was glad to know it was Leon who had asked the brunette out, or sort of. She had already come up with six different outfits with matching makeup for Adora to wear before she had a chance to remind her friend that Leon was supposed to be under federal investigation, as well as the rest of the team. Apparently, that wasn't a reason to worry in Riley's opinion and she said they could think about that later. It wasn't like a date meant so much anyway.

The brunette lied on her bed and watched Eggther, her black cat, for a moment. It was lazily sleeping in the middle of her bedroom's furry carpet. She would have shared her worries with the cat if it weren't sleeping, and if she actually thought that her rambling would be the least bit interesting for the feline. Like Eggther would actually care about anything that didn't involve his food, purring, or sleeping.

Adora didn't want to think about that anymore, so she decided to take a shower, but not a very long one. After that, she changed and lied on her bed again, deciding to take a nap. It seemed to do some good to her cat, so she guessed she could give it a shot and see if it worked with her as well. It wouldn't hurt to try and it would be for just a little while anyway. It was just 4:30 in the afternoon; she would have more than enough time to get ready later.

She woke up with the telephone ringing. She rubbed her eyes and checked the time on the star-shaped clock hanging on a wall to see it was 8:15 pm. _Crap, I'm late, _she thought and got up to answer the phone. She couldn't believe she had actually slept for that long and now she would be late for the date, and not in a fashionable way. She heard Leon rapping a random Tupac song. He wasn't an awesome singer, but it still put a smile on her face. After a few moments, he finally realized that she had picked the phone up.

"Hey. What happened to ya? I've been callin' for the past few minutes."

"I fell asleep. Where are you?"

"Down here. The doorman won't let me in."

"Don't worry, I'll tell him to let you come up. See you in a bit."

They hung up and she called the doorman to allow Leon's entrance. She let the door slightly open so he could get inside once he got there and went to brush her teeth. She got back to the living room just as Leon walked in. She smiled to him, but surprised herself for feeling shy under his intense gaze, especially because she was only wearing a plain off-the-shoulder black tee with a burgundy floral-print cotton miniskirt and no shoes.

"Wow! Ya... you look great," he finally managed to say. "Let's go?"

"I'm not ready."

"Why not?"

"Well, I'm wearing no shoes just to start. And I just woke up; I fell asleep after I took a shower. That's why I'm late."

"I thought you were ready. I mean, ya look better than Mia and Letty when we they go to the races and they take at least four hours to get ready."

He had just said that she looked beautiful when she felt like she didn't look good enough to keep him interested. No one had ever said that to her ever since her mother had died. Everyone was always expecting her to dress in the most glamorous clothes and wear loads of makeup on her face. She had had her father tell her how she couldn't actually rely on her kind of looks, since she didn't have the beauty that most men liked, the classical beauty. She had lived most of her life trying to reach people's expectations, but most times it was impossible to do so.

Without thinking, she walked the short distance that separated Leon from her and reached up to kiss his lips as she buried her hands in his hair. He was surprised, but took only a quick instant to reply the kiss with just as much passion, need, and willingness. Both of them were enjoying the feeling of having the other so close, being able to touch their bodies. Adora's hands went up and down his back, as one of his rested on the small of her back, using it to pull her even closer to him, and the other caressed her cheek. After a few minutes, she broke the kiss, but didn't move away from him. She looked up, searching for his eyes and smiled when she saw them, filled with desire.

"Thank you for being so sweet."

"I was just bein' honest," he replied, seeming a little confused.

She flashed him one of her real smiles and, even if Leon couldn't actually tell the difference between the real and the fake one, he thought that she looked even prettier on that moment. Adora's arms moved to circle his neck as he gently nibbled at her lower lip before their mouths came together again. Leon forgot about the nice Mexican restaurant to which he wanted to take her. She didn't think about the date either as she played with his shirt's buttons, opening them and stubbornly ignoring the silent alarm that had gone off in her mind or the imaginary neon sign with the words 'about to make big mistake' shining in front of her eyes.

Leon let his hands wander around her body – touching her ass, her back, her waist, her arms, her face – while tasting those oh-so-sweet lips. She tasted better than honey and he whispered that to her with a husky voice. She chuckled before saying 'so do you' and proceeded to nibble his ears and kiss his neck, making him crazy with lust and desire. They were still fully dressed and had done nothing more than kissing, but he was positive he had never felt so excited for a girl before. There was just something about her that sent him over the edge and he was eager to find out what it was.

When his shirt was tossed aside, quickly followed by the wife beater he wore underneath it, he forgot all about his intentions of taking her out and dropping her home without jumping into her bed or taking her to his. He wanted her. He was almost sure he could say he _needed _her. Adora interrupted the kiss to lean in and lick his chest. Leon's breath became ragged as she let her tongue sweep over parts of his chest, tasting him. He took her top off and saw that her pink nipples were hardened in desire for him. He leaned down and took one of her breasts in his mouth as he massaged the other. She moaned, closing her eyes, enjoying the sensation that his warm tongue caused. After some minutes, Leon stood straight again and paused for a moment, both hands cupping her face, his eyes looking deep into hers, seeing how colorful they were. A mesmerizing combination of green and honey, that would look like yellow streaks with the proper lighting.

"Is anything wrong?" Adora finally asked, almost unable to hide the fear of being rejected. She wanted him so much, too much.

"Ya sure 'bout this?" he asked, concern evident in his voice.

Her reply didn't come in words. Instead, she smiled and kissed him again. Leon kissed her back as he bent his knees and locked his arms together under her ass to pick her up. She giggled against his lips as she wrapped her legs around his waist and he asked for directions to her room. She gladly told him where it was and they quickly got there. He softly laid her on the bed and got on top of her, carefully enough not to crush her with his weight.

He kissed her before trailing a path of kisses down Adora's chest, stopping at each breast. His mouth worked on one breast, nibbling around it, flicking the hard bud with his tongue, as he massaged the other one. Her moans of pleasure made him even harder, her hands massaging his scalp. Leon alternated breasts, making sure that each received the same attention. He then kissed her tummy, grabbing the skirt's zipper and pulling it down so he could slip the skirt off. He caught his breath when he saw that she was wearing very brief, red lace panties – Leon's favorite kind of panties, unlike most guys he wasn't head over heels in love with thongs. He slowly took her panties off.

Adora smiled as she watched Leon's head disappear between her legs, anticipating the feeling of his tongue in her. He pressed his lips to her and quickly kissed her before sucking in. She moaned loudly as his agile tongue moved around in her. He stopped just before she reached her climax and smiled devilishly at her, who smiled back as she brought him up upwards so their mouths could meet again. She unbuttoned his pants and they were soon discarded to the ground. She rolled around him, so she was the one on top now. She sat on his stomach and reached down to keep kissing him as one of her hands grasped his erection, making him pant and groan. She giggled when she allowed him to take his boxers off, which he did in record time. Leon sat up to kiss her, when she moved down to finally let him enter her, he stopped her for a moment, making her sigh in frustration.

"What's stopping you?" she asked with a slight, sly smile.

"I don't have anything."

"As in condoms or diseases?"

"Both. I was planning to take this slow actually."

"I'm on the pill," she assured him, "and we can slow down later."

That was all Leon needed to hear to know that she wanted him as much as he wanted her. He didn't stop kissing her mouth, neck and shoulders as he slid inside her and gave them both a moment to enjoy that intimate feeling of each other and adjust to it. Then, he started thrusting into her. Adora moved up and down on Leon, letting him in fully and out fully as well. He made sure that she reached the climax first, only then worrying about his own satisfaction and that gesture made her smile and feel a little weird in a nice way – most of the men she had dated or slept with cared only about their own pleasure.

Adora allowed herself to fall on Leon's chest and hugged him as their tremors subsided. They were both sweaty, panting, and pleasantly tired. If they could read each other's mind they would know that both were thinking they had just had the best sex of their lives. She rolled to lay by his side, resting her head on his chest, and smiled against it when she felt him trace her back and shoulders with his fingertips. Her eyes were focused on the ink art on his other arm. He ended up noticing it and caught her staring at it.

"What is it, Adora?"

"I like your tattoo. It made me want to get one myself, but I have no idea what. I mean, I've had my car for a year and I still haven't decided on the design I want. Riley says I'm way too picky."

"You're too picky?"

"Yep. That's why I picked you."

"You picked me?" Leon asked and had his lips curved into a grin as he did so.

He was used to always being second or third option, getting the girls that Dom didn't want – his left overs – and it felt good to hear that someone had actually liked him better. Especially when it was someone like Adora. She was beautiful in her own way, but wasn't full of it; she had an attitude and she knew how to use it. Not to mention that he had a guess that she could kick some serious ass in a fight.

"Yep. And I got lucky, because you also picked me," she replied and kissed him.

It was almost hard for him to believe that someone – other than Jesse, Vince or Letty – was actually glad to have him around, was actually glad to be with him. And he knew Adora didn't care about who he was friends with. Jesse had babbled to him about the woman's car and what she had said about Dom, hinting that she didn't think Dom was everything people made him out to be.

"We need a shower," he then announced and Adora knew what his real intentions were because his free hand slipped down to her ass and gave a squeeze to it.

"I couldn't agree more."

They got out of the bed and headed to the bathroom kissing. Leon tripped on something and almost fell to the floor. They heard a loud meow and a hiss; it was Adora's cat. She picked it up and calmed it down saying sweet words and patting the black fur. Once she was sure that the feline wouldn't attack Leon, she put it on the floor.

"You got a _black _cat?"

"Yeah, Egg's really sweet though, don't worry. Oh," she suddenly seemed to be worried, "you're not allergic to cats, are you?"

"Nope. You named your cat _Egg_?"

"Oh, 'course not! Egg's just his nickname. His full name's Eggther."

Leon gave her a look full of disbelief at the kind of name she had given to a cat, but quickly forgot about it as she pulled him inside the bathroom, where they did a whole lot more than just showering before heading back to the bedroom and lying on the bed once more, finally allowing sleep to come. Adora quickly fell asleep, but Leon stayed there for some minutes just watching her, seeing how beautiful she was, how peaceful she looked. He chuckled, wondering how he could have once thought that she was merely 'cute'.


	6. The Engines

**STATS  
Title: **Liar's Bunkum.  
**Author: **leslienicolewrites.  
**Rating: **M.  
**Entry Date: **March 11, 2007.  
**Word Count: **4,165.  
**- - - - - - - - - -  
DISCLAIMER  
**Nothing you recognize is mine. I don't even own a copy of the movie!  
**- - - - - - - - - -  
NOTE  
**Hello there. I think this chapter is delayed. Thanks for the reviews and hits. Have a nice Sunday.

- - - - - - - - - -

CHAPTER SIX – THE ENGINES

The next few days were actually good. Everyday Leon would call Adora and they would meet after working hours at her house. They would order take-out – because, as he had found out, the only things Adora could cook were pancakes, brownies or frozen food – and eat while talking or watching TV. Then, they slept together and Leon made a point to tell her how beautiful he thought she was and how much he liked each one of her curves. And also each one of her scars, which turned out to be quite a few for a gym instructor.

Even though they didn't say anything, it was obvious that Dom and Mia knew where Leon spent most of his nights. Mia was clearly mad, while Dom didn't seem to care much as long as Leon did his work and didn't talk to the woman about the things they did... wrong. Or ilegally. Letty didn't seem to be bothered with any of it, at the same time Vince seemed to be too busy with his own business to mind anyone else's. Jesse was the only one that actually approved of Leon seeing Adora, who had become a sort of older sister for the young man. He didn't mind working on Adora's car and called her if he wanted or needed to talk about anything. The best part was that Adora really listened to him instead of just pretending to do so or telling him to stop bothering her.

Riley didn't talk about Vince, their upcoming date or relationship status. Adora hadn't heard from Bilkins again and things were going smooth. She had a lot of free time since she had temporarily quit her job at the gym and was being paid by the agency to keep an eye on Brian, which had turned out to be a piece of cake. Because Helena was the only other person that had as much free time as she did, the two started to spend more time together. The hispanic girl had developed a crush on Brian the few times they had seen each other at the races or at The Racer's Edge when she went there with her brother. On that afternoon, Hector was going there again and since Adora happened to be at his house, she tagged along with them.

Hector's friends seemed to appreciate the female company they would have, but Hector quickly told them to back off if they didn't want to get in trouble with him, because that was his sister they were talking about, or with Leon since Adora was his girl. Her reply was to laugh and say a joking 'yeah, right' as they started to drive to the car part store. Despite the distance, they got there in only a few minutes. Hector didn't race ilegally anymore, because he was 'going legit' as he would say, but he would push the speed limit every now and then when driving to show the others he hadn't lost his touch.

Finally, they parked in front of The Racer's Edge and got out of their cars. Adora followed right behind Hector, but Helena linked arms with her and made the brunette stay behind. When she was sure that no one around was listening, she asked if she looked pretty. Adora smiled a sympathetic smile to the girl, who seemed to be the only one unaware of the fact that Brian was all over Mia Toretto, and assured her that she looked great. Helena seemed to like the reply and they could finally walk inside the store. They walked over to the counter and stood next to Hector and in front of Brian.

"Hey, Brian. What's up?" Helena asked, flashing him a smile.

"Nothing much, just working. Ya?"

She would have replied if her brother hadn't cut her off, telling them to stop with the small talk because he was there to talk about business. Adora and Brian laughed, but Helena shot Hector a death glare, which only made the other woman laugh even more. Then, the Hispanic man got a list from one of his pockets and handed it to the blonde man, saying that he wanted three of everything.

Adora leaned over the counter to check what Hector was buying as one of his friends, Beto, handed him a big wad of cash. Hector was buying parts for Honda Civics. Both Brian and Adora were surprised by that and exchanged glances. The undercover cop probably didn't know what her look meant, but she could guess what he was thinking – he had to check if Hector and his friends were behind the heists. Adora had her doubts about it. If Hector was actually doing something as big as that Helena would have told her already; the girl couldn't keep secrets for long, even if they were something as big as hijacking trucks.

Helena looked at Adora and mouthed for her to get Hector away so she could have a moment to talk to Brian alone. For a moment, she pretended to refuse her friend's request, what made Helena whine slightly and the guys look at her. Saying something about feeling cramps, she silently asked Adora to help her. The brunette turned to Hector and dragged him to see some parts that were nearby, asking him if he thought she should put those in her car and pretending to listen to whatever he was saying.

Finally, fifteen minutes later, they left the store and, after dropping Adora off at her house, the hispanic siblings headed back to theirs. She walked inside her apartment thinking about taking a shower as she tried to decide what Leon and her could eat on that night when her cell phone rang. Adora picked it up and answered without checking the caller ID. Big mistake. When the voice on the other side spoke, it still had that cold and snotty tone she knew so well.

"Hello, Dory. How are you?"

"Why are you calling me?"

"Oh, Dory, is that such a way to treat a friend?"

"You're _not_ my friend, Johnny."

"I saw you in my side of town the other day when I talked to Toretto."

"I was running from the cops and _not_ looking for you, Tran."

"You hurt me this way, can't you be a little nicer? Like you used to be."

Johnny Tran had been one of the first people Adora had met when she arrived in Los Angeles. She had run into him and his cousin, Lance, during lunchtime once. She had been distracted reading the back cover of a book and ended up bumping into him, spilling her mocha all over the two of them. Back then, Johnny had acted like the perfect genlteman, the best guy a girl could meet. And Adora decided to believe him and his act because it had been a long time since anyone had acted like they cared about her so much as he seemed to care. It didn't take much time before Adora accepted his invitation to go out. One date led to another and they were together for four months.

She had chosen to believe that Johnny was faithful to her and honest about his feelings, but she couldn't have been more wrong than that. He would fuck every girl he met and do illegal business every now and then. When she found out about that, Adora asked him about everything and he just wouldn't tell her what she actually wanted to know. They were in his apartment, where they spent most of their time when they started arguing and had a big fight, which only ended when he slapped her. He didn't even bother to apologize and left the room saying he would be back later. When he got back, she wasn't there anymore. She took her things, left and refused to talk to him again.

"I _don't_ _want_ to be nice. What do you want?" she asked, starting to get annoyed.

"I heard you've been hanging around with Toretto's people."

"I can hang around with whoever I fucking want, Johnny."

"No need for the language, sweetie. I just wanna see you."

"What? You suddenly miss me?" her laugh was rude.

"Can't two old friends meet and talk?"

"Do I really have to reply to that?" she didn't let him answer, it was a hypothetical question anyway. "Give me a good reason to go meet you."

"We can also talk about Race Wars, if you want. I heard you're going with Hector's team, is that right?" he finally said, but didn't sound convincing enough. "Fine. It's about my sister. Jamie's been really weird lately. I'm worried about her."

Adora didn't know Johnny Tran could actually seem worried about anyone that wasn't himself, so it surprised her the worry she detected in his voice when he talked about Jamie Tran, his younger sister. As much as Adora despised Johnny, she actually liked the young Asian girl with whom she had always gotten along well. The two had even become friends while Adora was going out with Johnny, but now they didn't keep in touch as much as before because of how things had ended between the Asian man and her.

Yet, Adora could tell he wasn't telling her everything. He wouldn't have called to arrange a metting to simply talk about cars or even Jamie. She didn't believe him for a second and knew that there should be another reason why they were having that conversation, a real reason. Finally, she made up her mind and sighed.

"Ok. When and where?"

"Tonight. Nine o'clock at my place. You remember where that is, don't you?"

"I'll see you there," she ignored what he was trying to imply, "and this better be good, Johnny," she added before hanging up.

She went to her bedroom and threw herself on the bed. Just a few moments later her cat appeared and jumped on her bed, lying next to her and asking for attention. She smiled a guilty smile as she picked it up and placed Eggther on her belly, she had been neglecting it lately with Leon always around. It was then that she remembered that Leon was supposed to go to her house that evening after work, as usual. She had to call him and give some excuse as to why he couldn't go over to her place. She couldn't use Riley or Helena to cover for her because that would take a lot of explaining for the girls and he would eventually find out one way or another. Adora dialed his number and waited for him to answer the call, what didn't take long to happen.

"Hey there. How you doin', babe?" he asked.

He had started to call her 'babe'. It wasn't the littlest bit creative, but it still sounded nice to hear it when he said it. He actually wanted to call her by something other than her name or AJ, but he hadn't been able to think of anything yet, so he had settled with 'babe' at least temporarily.

"I'm good. You?"

"Tired. Dom is being a bitch today."

"I can imagine it. So, listen, we won't be able to meet tonight."

"Why not?"

"My boss' wife invited me to have dinner at their house."

"I thought ya quit," Leon pointed out.

She forgot that she had told him about quitting from the gym center. He had noticed that she seemed to have a lot of free time so she had said that an actor had hired her as a personal instructor and she only had to work a few times every week. When he asked the name of the actor, she had almost said Brad Pitt or Tom Cruise, but had settled to say she had been obligated to sign a term of secrecy. It wasn't hard to believe her. Adora was very convincing when telling lies and JTP Fitness Center was famous because of its rich and famous clients. There was a big possibility that one of them could wish to hire her as a personal trainer, that just hand't happened for real.

"I did, but the woman likes me, what can I do?" She hated lying to him, but Adora couldn't tell him that she was going to meet with her ex-boyfriend, who also happened to be one of the people Leon hated the most: Johnny Tran. "We could meet later, but I don't know what time I'll be back."

"Well, just call me when ya get home then."

"Okay. I gotta go now, I still need to do some stuff before I get ready."

"Sure. I'll see ya later, babe. Bye."

"I'm sorry, Leon," she said after she hung up.

With another sigh, she got up and headed for the bathroom to take a shower. A long and cold one. As she chose what to wear, she remembered that Johnny had always liked mini skirts or tight shirts. With a rather mischievious smile, Adora picked baggy jeans with something like ten different pockets, high-heeled cogs and a simple tee saying 'Drop Dead' on the front and then 'Drop Dead Twice' on the back. It sure was what she was feeling at the moment, to say the least about it.

It was around eight-thirty when she finally left her house in her black Firehawk. Both Leon and Jesse had made a few suggestions about what to put on it for a design, but she hadn't picked anything yet. She had actually started to have doubts if a design was actually what she wanted. Maybe having it plain black would be better – even though that meant she had to wash the damn car at least once or twice a week and that surely was a big waste of water. Maybe she should just paint it another color. Perhaps a shade of green. She had always liked green and that was the color of Leon's eyes.

Shaking her head, Adora parked the vehicle in front of Johnny Tran's building and walked inside after locking her car. Unsurprisingly, no questions were asked when she approached the gate and the doorman immediately let her in. Tran had probably warned him that he was waiting for Adora. She took the elevator and went all the way up to the last floor, which belonged only to Johnny. He liked big things – big cars, big apartments, big televisions, big breasts. She stood in the middle of his living room when he appeared with two glasses of champagne in his hands.

"I'm glad you made it. And right on time," he added after throwing a glance to the clock on one of the white walls. He handed her one of the glasses and she accpeted it.

"Don't feed me your bullshit, Johnny. Straight to the point, please."

"I see we're in no mood for formalities."

"That's how I usually behave when I'm around people I don't like," Adora replied with an icy voice. "What's wrong with Jamie?"

"Nothing's wrong with Jamie. She's actually having a great time doing her fashion internship in England or wherever she is, doing whatever she's doing," he replied and smiled when the brunette death glared at him. "I _was_ worried about her, but that was long ago."

"Then I don't have to stay here," she put her glass on the coffee table.

"At Race Wars. Will you run with Hector or for Toretto?"

"_For_ Toretto?" she repeated. "I run for myself, not for anyone."

"Then you're obviously not in his team. That's how Toretto works, he likes to have control over everything and everyone around him. When you get in his team, it's not because he thinks you're good. It's because you can probably give him something that he needs, mostly money or car knowledge. That and because he's sure he owns you."

"You sure seem to know a lot for someone that doesn't like Dominic Toretto."

"He's my enemy. Know your friends, but know your enemies better," Johnny told her and finished his drink as his cell phone went off. "Yeah... We'll be right there," he hung up and looked at her. "C'mon, we're leaving."

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see when we get there."

"I'm not going anywhere with you, Johnny."

"You better come or I might send my cousin Lance to visit your little friend Riley."

Adora stared at him for a moment. She saw that glint of cruelty cross his eyes. He wasn't kidding. With an annoyed sigh, she allowed him to lead her outside. She motioned to get her keys, but he quickly dismissed her of such task with a wave of his hand, stating that they would drive his car and Lance would go in his. She noticed that they drove black Honda Civics and raised an eyebrow at that. Was it just a coincidence or more than that?

The drive to wheverever they were going was silent, the only sound being the radio, which played upbeat hip-hop or rap songs. They made a brief stop at a car parts store. Adora and Johnny waited in his car for a few minutes before they heard Lance say through the walkie-talkies that they were good to go again. Finally, they arrived at the men's Asian restaurant. She didn't understand why he made such a secret about that being their destination. That was just Johnny Tran, who also liked to think he could control everyone. For someone who despised Dominic Toretto, they sure had a lot in common.

Adora saw a few motorcycles go inside a sort of garage first, then Johnny followed in and last was Lance. Johnny left his car and Adora stayed inside, she had a guess she didn't like what was happening. It was then that she noticed Lance get his gun and point it at a slightly overweight man wearing a gray polo shirt, who had fear written all over his face. Adora snorted lightly at that thought, fear was natural reaction to most people when they had gun pointed straight to their heads.

"Move!" said Lance as he pushed the guy.

"Let me ask you a question, Ted," Johnny said. "Do you see anything wrong here?"

"No."

Adora swallowed a little hard at the look she saw on her ex-boyfriend's face. 'No' was definetely the wrong answer in that case. She saw Johnny grab Ted by his neck and shove his face in a car as he shouted about the fact that they had no engines. It was then that the brunette's eyes widened because, peeking from behind another car, was none other than Brian O'Connor himself. What the hell was he doing there? Had he gotten any leads that could prove that the Trans were behind the hijackings? Now, Lance and Johnny did wrong things every once in a while, but that was too big. Even for them.

She tried to focus back on Johnny and Lance, who still had his gun pointed to Ted, even though it was obvious that the guy wouldn't even consider the thought of trying to run away. If Lance didn't kill him, he would probably end up shot by one of their cronies and their automatic machine guns. They liked to carry those around to add a little touch to the bad Asian boy look they liked. She shuddered at the thought of what exactly Johnny was going to do when he approached a gallon of oil.

Before Ted realized what was happening, Johnny grabbed his shirt's collar and threw him to the floor. He stradled the man and Lance handed him a sort of hose that was conected to the oil gallon. Johnny shoved the hose in Ted's mouth as his cousin started to pump it. Adora felt like vomiting when she saw the black thing dripping out of Ted's mouth. She couldn't let Johnny do that. Finally, she left the car and hit the door shut with more strenght than the necessary. That caught the attention of Johnny's cronies and cousin.

"Don't do that, Johnny!" she yelled at him.

"Where are they, Ted?" he asked the choking man, completely ignoring her. "Where are they, Ted? Where are they?"

"He can't answer with you fucking filling his mouth with oil, asshole!"

"Shut the fuck up, _Dory_," Lance hissed at her.

"Fuck you, Lance. And go get some decent pants while you're at it," she sneered back.

"Don't mind her, Lance. And take that gun _out_ of her face," the other Asian said as he watched Ted crawl around, coughing. He cleaned his hands with a cloth. "Ted... kiss my shoes."

"For fuck's sake, Tran!" Adora groaned when he kicked Ted.

"Let's go get our engines."

Everyone got back on their bikes, Lance got inside his car again and they all started their vehicles. Johnny motioned to get in his car as well, but Adora stopped him by grabbing his forearm with more strenght than he thought or knew that she had. With a wave of his head, he dismissed everyone and told them to wait outside because they were going to take a moment longer. The way he said it even sounded as though they would rip their clothes off and have a quickie before going to wherever the car engines were. Adora felt disgusted at that insinuation. Hell would freeze before she got in bed with Johnny Tran again. When she was sure everyone was out, even Ted, who had been carried out by two of Tran's followers, she spoke to him.

"I told you to leave me out of your shit, Johnny!"

"Don't act like you're over me, Dory."

"_I'm not acting_," she retorded and thought he was going to hit her, but, instead, he fiercely grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. She hit his chest, almost losing balance. "We've been over for months, Johnny. I fucking left you. Why are you after me?"

"Because it's only really over when _I_ say so. Until then, you're still mine."

"Do you think I'm a damn object? I'm not your fucking doll."

"That's what I like 'bout you, Dory. You're not like the other girls. They're just whores who'll do whatever I say. But not you. You fight back."

As he spoke, he let his hands wander around her middle. When they reached her thighs, Adora was once more reminded of how much she hated his touch. Actually, she would hate if anyone other than Leon touched her like that. She hid her amazement at that thought and finally managed to react. She kneed Johnny's crotch and he backed away from her, moaning in pain.

"Don't you _ever_ touch me again, Tran," she said. "Why did you even want to meet me?"

"To get you back," he admitted and she snorted at that, "and to warn you about Toretto, since you've been all around his team. He's not like me or Hector. There's a lot you don't know about him."

"Actually, Tran, I know _everything_ there's to know about the oh-so-great Dominic Toretto," she stated. "He's not the only one that does some homework. I looked him up. It's amazing what kind of information you can get with the right sources. Next time you wanna meet, make sure it actually is something important and don't use your sister as an excuse. I actually like that girl."

"I didn't thin..." Johnny started saying, but cut himself off when they heard something fall. "What was that?"

Adora immediately looked over to where Brian was hiding and his eyes widened when their eyes met. The noise hadn't come from there though. Did that mean he was there with someone else? Maybe someone from the police department?

"This is a fucking garage, Tran. It looks clean, but rats would still like to live here," she told him with a scowl. "Are you gonna drive me back or will I have to get a fucking cab to do so?"

He got inside his car without saying anything to her after looking around once more. She hopped inside the vehicle and glanced to where Brian was one last time as they drove off. She knew she would have a lot of explaining to do, to both Brian and Bilkins. Things really couldn't get worse, could they? Johnny dropped her off without a word and she made sure to hit his car's door shut with a lot of strenght once more.

Deciding that she would deal with the consequences of the day later, Adora threw herself on her bed after undressing and went to sleep. Before she dozed off she thought of Leon. When she did so, her heart seemed to leap in her chest at the same time she felt sick to her stomach about not calling him as she had promised to do. She wasn't sure if she liked those feelings. They were the first symptons of a crush. At least that was Riley was always telling her.


End file.
